


Versatile

by Taeguuuk



Category: Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Biochemistry Major Lee Minho | Lee Know, Biochemistry Major Park Jimin, Dancer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Detective Kim Namjoon | RM, Detective Kim Seokjin | Jin, Enemies to Lovers, English Major Jeon Jungkook, Established Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, F/M, Fanboy Jeon Jungkook, Idol Min Yoongi | Suga, Jeon Jungkook Needs a Hug, Kim Seokjin | Jin is a Good Hyung, Kim Taehyung | V is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, M/M, Park Jimin (BTS) is a Good Friend, Superhero Jeon Jungkook, That's for Namjin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-09-27 23:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeguuuk/pseuds/Taeguuuk
Summary: Starting university means starting a new chapter of your life. Meeting many people, learning many things either the easy way or the hard way, good and bad experiences that turn you into a tough person.But for Jeon Jungkook, starting university meant so much more. His life turns into a rollercoaster of unexpected events that no typical student goes through. The impossible happens, and he becomes a completely different person as new people enter his life one by one.





	Versatile

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello everyone. Before you start reading, please pay attention to a few stuff:  
1- this is my first real story and English isn't my first language so if you see any mistakes, please kindly tell me in the comments  
2- the protagonist is, as you must've noticed, Jungkook. And it will take a bit for him to get to know the other characters. So don't expect all the characters to be in the in story from the beginning.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and don't forget to give kudos and comment what you think! Enjoy :)

It was a sunny morning in Seoul city, and no clouds could be seen in the sky. Through the busy streets, a 19-year-old boy named Jungkook had just gotten off the bus. He was taking quick steps, and there were no worries on his mind. Not like he was starting a whole new chapter in his life. University.

The reason Jungkook wasn’t nervous at all was he had already decided how it would go; he would have a university experience with zero drama. And for that to happen, he would have to stay away from people as much as possible. Which wasn’t difficult for Jungkook at all. After all, he had experienced being a lone wolf and was totally fine with it. He even rented an apartment with no roommates. Sure, it cost a lot, but it wasn’t a big problem since his parents were financially stable.

“I’m not nervous,” Jungkook whispered to himself as he was getting closer to his destiny. “It’s all gonna be fine. I’m gonna enter my class, sit through my lectures and learn as much as I can. It’s not gonna be hard to just focus on lessons and not people...” But deep down, he knew that if he wasn’t nervous, he wouldn’t feel the need to keep reminding it to himself.

Another thing on his mind was finding his classes. Seoul University was no small university, and the Humanities Department had one of the largest buildings. Although all of his classes had numbers, he was still concerned about getting lost. And he was way too shy to ask strangers for directions.

He stopped in front of his university and took a good look at it. The campus was captivating, and even though being outside wasn’t Jungkook’s thing, he could enjoy a nice view. There it was; the university of his dreams. The major he loved. He had it all. What could go wrong?

Jungkook took a deep breath and started to walk again as he tried to push all the negative thoughts away. The first class, which was Grammar, was starting in twenty minutes. Many of his classmates would probably hate this course, but Jungkook was only excited and couldn’t wait to improve his skills.

As he was looking for his class, he decided to put in his earbuds and listen to some Suga songs. He’d been a big fan of Suga, one of the biggest rappers in Korea, since his debut from two years ago. His music never failed to soothe him and make him feel better. Jungkook hoped that university wouldn’t get in his way of fanboying. Especially since Suga’s next album called “Agust D” was dropping precisely a week later  
.  
Thankfully, Jungkook found class 18 without needing to interact with any strangers. There he was, standing in front of the door with only a few steps between him and his new life. Slightly shaking his head, he entered the classroom with a short glance at his classmates. The first empty place he spotted was a chair near the window. He took another brief look at the others as he sat down and organized his stuff.  
Some of the students were chatting and engaging in conversation, but most of them were awkwardly sitting in their chairs, waiting for the professor to come. The lack of empty chairs indicated that most of the students had decided to turn up earlier due to the fear of being late. Jungkook highly doubted it would stay like that throughout the whole semester.

The professor arrived on time, which made Jungkook internally groan as the song he was listening to was just getting to the good parts. She introduced herself and talked about the method of her class. Jungkook wrote down the name of the books needed for the semester and stayed quiet for the rest of the class, while the other students kept talking and answering the questions asked. Jungkook was the type of student who would get good grades for his assignments and exam marks rather than being active in the class. But he knew that technique wouldn’t work with courses such as Speaking and Listening.

Jungkook was planning to call his mother after Writing, which was his second class but since their professor kept them in more than he was supposed to, there wasn’t any time. He had to look for his following class quickly and reluctantly decided to call her when he was heading to the cafeteria. Thankfully his next class, Reading, was the last one for the day and he could go back home after having lunch. He was also grateful that their Listening and Speaking class wasn’t scheduled for today, so he was able to avoid too much speaking.

In Writing class, he had overheard the other students talk about hanging out and getting to know each other. When a student whose name was apparently Yeji invited him to join them, he politely refused and said he had other matters to attend to.

Two hours later, Jungkook was on his way to the cafeteria. Or at least he hoped he was. It didn’t matter for now because he wanted to check on his parent first. There was no need to hurry since he had plenty of time. As he kept walking pointlessly towards nowhere, he dialed his mother’s number and quickly reviewed the things he wanted to tell her with the brightest attitude possible.

“Hello? Jungkookie?” Hearing his mother’s voice brought so much warmth to his heart and eased him in a way that nothing else could.

“Hi, mom. How have you been?” He said as he smiled for the first time in the day.

“I’ve been well darling. Your father’s been feeling a bit down, so I’m doing his work for today.”

His parents both worked in the same company, so they could cover for each other whenever the other was absent. But hearing that his father wasn’t feeling well made him concerned.

“What happened? Is dad okay?”

“He’s fine. Don’t worry,” She reassured him. “It’s just a cold.”

“Please take him to a doctor if you haven-“

“WATCH OUT!” A voice cut what Jungkook was going to say. Before he could catch up and react, he was on his back on the floor.

“Are you okay?” The boy who had crashed into him asked worriedly. (Or was it jungkook who had crashed into the black-haired boy? He had been too caught up in his conversation that he didn’t even notice.) The boy was holding some kind of plastic bin with a few glasses containing chemical ingredients that Jungkook couldn’t diagnose. He was never good at science.

He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off again by another person, “Be careful!” He raised his head to see a boy with light brown hair kneeling next to him. The student held Jungkook’s shirt up so it wouldn’t touch his stomach. Jungkook looked at his shirt and realized it was soaked with one of the chemicals that the first boy was holding.

“You shouldn’t allow it to get in contact with your skin,” The boy who was holding his shirt softly said with an apologetic look on his face. “We’ll have to wash this part of your shirt with water. You’re lucky it’s a black shirt so no marks will be left.”

The other boy carefully put his plastic bin on the floor, picked up the book that had fallen out of Jungkook’s backpack and helped him to get up. “I’m so sorry; I wasn’t watching where I was going. Let’s get you to the bathroom and clean you up.”

Jungkook shook his head: “It’s alright, I wasn’t paying attention either.” He suddenly remembered that his mother was still on the phone.

“Yeah mom I’m- I’m alright I just slipped,” He reassured her. “I’ll have to call you back later… Yeah, don’t worry. Take care of dad… Bye.” He started to follow the two guys into the bathroom as he hung up on the phone and put it away. He sighed wearily. This wasn’t how he expected his first day to be. Also, what the hell were these guys doing in the humanities department?

“Alright, here we go.” The black-haired boy said as they reached the bathroom. “Just stand still and don’t make any sudden moves, okay?” He took out a cloth and put it under water.

Jungkook nodded and moistened his lips. He just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. This whole thing was so awkward and weird. It made him uncomfortable and-

“You’re an English student, right?” The brown-haired boy suddenly asked with a light smile, breaking the uncomfortable silence. “I saw your book earlier.”

“Uh yeah, I am... I’m a first-year.” Jungkook replied while having a debate in his head to whether ask them their majors or not. “I’m guessing you guys study Chemistry?”

“Biochemistry actually.” The black-haired boy replied as he bent over to wash Jungkook’s shirt with the wet cloth. He looked up at him for a moment and continued: “And seniors. I’m Lee Minho.” Jungkook tried hard not to go red. It was already hard being a first-year and all, but having to deal with people who turn out to be seniors and all experienced? He really had no luck at all.

“And I’m Park Jimin.” The other boy- Jimin said; his smile never leaving his face.  
Jungkook nodded and tried to fake a smile: “It’s- uh, It’s nice to meet you guys. I’m Jeon Jungkook.” God, could he get any more awkward?

“Well, it could be under better circumstances.” Minho chuckled. He wasn’t wrong. “I’m almost done though.”

“Yeah, thank you.” Jungkook nodded his head again.” So um, what are you science students doing in our department?”

Jimin shrugged. “Our professor asked us to meet him here. Dr. Kim Hyunsoo never fails to surprise us with his demands.”

Right. Dr. Kim and his orders. He really had to ruin Jungkook’s first day, didn’t he? Well, maybe he didn’t “ruin” it but still, it could’ve been avoided.

“All done.” Jungkook lowered his head to see his shirt as new as the day he had bought it. “What in the world was that thing anyway?” He asked.

“It’s not like you would understand if we told you its name.” Jimin said with a nervous laughter. At least that’s what it seemed to Jungkook. But Jimin was right, he wouldn’t understand. So he let it go and decided to hurry over to the cafeteria to get something in his empty stomach. “Thank you for cleaning my shirt. I have to go now,” He paused. They were science majors, so they wouldn’t know where the cafeteria was, would they? But it wouldn’t hurt to ask. Maybe just a bit of embarrassment. Still better than to have to ask random strangers.

“Um… you don’t happen to know where the cafeteria is, do you?” He shyly asked.

“Actually, we passed by it when we were walking. It’s not far from here.” Jimin replied with the same smile and gave him directions. Did he ever stop smiling?

Jungkook thanked them again and wished them a good day as he started to walk to the place Jimin had told him to. He took a deep breath. Finally, that whole awkward interaction was over. He hadn’t eaten anything since breakfast and was glad his stomach didn’t make any stupid sounds when they were awkwardly standing in the bathroom.

After Jungkook had eaten lunch, he talked to his mother again and made sure his father was alright. He started planning the rest of the day. First, he’d go home, get some rest, and enjoy his alone time. In the evening, he would go to the nearest bookstore to purchase the required books. Hopefully, there would be enough time for him to review his Writing book too.

3 hours later, Jungkook was lying in his bed as he turned over the last pages of the English novel he had bought the previous week. When it was finished, he looked at his “want to read” list to find a new book to buy. The choice had narrowed to between two fantasy novels when his phone vibrated and a notification of a message popped up:

**Cha Jaebom: Hey Jungkook! I heard you got accepted into Seoul University. Me and a bunch of other guys are here in Seoul too so maybe we could hang out sometime?**

To say Jungkook was speechless is an understatement. He couldn’t believe that out of all people, his high school classmates would ask him to meet them. After everything that happened, everything that they did. After-

Jungkook closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Not wanting to remember and overthink about those memories, he quickly deleted the message and got off his bed to drink some water. He had left Busan to get away from those people, and wouldn’t allow them to snatch his peace from him now.

It was 5 pm, so a bit earlier than he had planned. But he could really use some fresh air and make himself busy.

Thankfully, everything else worked the way he wanted. He got the needed books, bought a new novel, and managed to review the stuff he wanted to. Usually, he would stay up late, especially since there were no classes in the morning the next day. But unsurprisingly he felt really worn out today, so he figured that he wouldn’t mind going to bed a little earlier this time.

The next morning, Jungkook was trying to keep his eyes open as he got his breakfast ready. Although he had gotten 8 hours of sleep, somehow he still felt as tired as he was when he got into bed last night. After searching for his teabags for 5 minutes, he put one in his mug and filled it with water before placing the mug in the microwave. His parents would kill him if they found out he was making tea that way. Good thing he could pull the lazy university student card now. Or whatever it was.

As soon as the timer started, Jungkook hurried to put bread in the toaster and took a strawberry jam from the fridge. When he was done getting the table ready, he stretched out a bit and went back to the kitchen to get his mug.

But what he was encountered with, was a turned off microwave. “That’s weird.” He thought as he touched it to find any signs of overheating. There wasn’t any hint of warmth that he could feel, and its temperature was as if it had been off since the previous day. What made the situation even stranger, was the warm tea in his mug.

The surprises weren’t over, however. Soon the smell of burnt bread filled the kitchen, and Jungkook couldn’t help but groan at the sight of dark brown bread in his toaster. He was pretty sure all the settings in the toaster were correct, and he hadn’t left the bread there for too long either. So why did these two devices that worked almost always perfectly, had to ruin his breakfast?

Jungkook sighed and looked at the clock. “8:40” it read. He didn’t even try to come up with an explanation for the weird stuff happening to him lately. It was too early, and he was too hungry to use his brain correctly. But if he hurried up, he could get some breakfast at his university before his class started at 10 o'clock.

An hour later, Jungkook was running as fast as he could to get to the cafeteria. The heavy traffic had prevented him from arriving on time. But if he was fast enough, he would be able to get something to eat. He knew most students would skip meals, especially breakfast, but he could never function well with an empty stomach. He was almost sure university wouldn’t change that.

Walking towards his class, Jungkook took a deep breath.as he tried not to overthink the fact that he had to speak in front of so many people. It wasn’t fair. He was terrified of making a mistake, of people laughing at him, pointing fingers at him, whispering to each other about how this Jungkook guy can’t even speak English properly. Fortunately, he arrived right on time before the professor entered and took the first empty chair he spotted. Taking another deep breath, he tried to get rid of the sweat on his hands with a tissue. He figured taking deep breaths weren’t as helpful.

The professor didn’t waste any time. She quickly introduced herself and asked the students to each talk about themselves a bit. Jungkook was so thankful that he wasn’t sitting in the first row, but it didn’t make his anxiety go away. He couldn’t help but imagine himself screwing up, and it made everything worse.

“Excuse me… are you alright?” A voice from his left whispered. Jungkook turned his head to see a dark brown haired boy staring at him with a concerned look on his face. It took a few seconds before he could form an answer. “Uh y-yeah… I’m okay…”

“Are you sure? Your face seems really red.”

This time Jungkook failed to give him an answer. He heard something like “Do you want me to ask the professor for permission for you to leave?” He wasn’t sure if that’s what he had said, but tried to shake his head anyway. He didn’t want attention and eyes on him. The next events weren’t distinct to him anymore, and the only thing he saw was the professor staring at him. He couldn’t take it anymore and ran towards the door.

Numbness and dizziness took over him. He could only hope he was on the right path to the bathroom. Maybe having privacy could help him. He tried to focus on the other day to locate the bathroom and fortunately, he was successful.

Jungkook sat on the floor as he tried to calm down and clear his mind. He had been aware of his anxiety, but it was never to this extend. Whenever he had to talk in front of people or do anything out of his comfort zone, he felt only a decent amount of stress. So why did he end up having an anxiety attack this time? Why was every single thing going wrong?

The sound of the door opening stopped his thoughts. The fear of a stranger intruding his privacy almost took over him, but it was soon replaced with relief, as he saw the boy from earlier standing there.

The boy took careful, slow steps towards him. As if Jungkook would break if he did any unexpected actions. “Are you feeling better?” He asked calmly. Jungkook nodded his head. His heart was still beating fast, but his breathing had become almost normal, and he could see and hear properly now.

He watched as the boy filled the glass in his hand with water and handed it to him. Jungkook took it gratefully and thanked him before swallowing it with a gulp.  
“Are you ready to go back? Or do you need some more time?” He heard the other ask.

“Yeah I’m okay. Just give me a moment please.”

“Sure. I’m gonna wait outside.” The other said as he left the bathroom. Jungkook nodded his head and stood up. He slowly walked towards one of the sinks and started to wash his face with cold water. It felt so refreshing as the cool water got in contact with his skin. But when he opened his eyes, everything in front of him had become blurry. He blinked a few times, only to realize that it wasn’t his eyesight that had problems. The bathroom was filled with steam, and it was rising from the running water. Cold water.

He took a few steps back as he stared at the sink in shock. A few moments after he had pulled back, the steam was gone and everything was normal again. Jungkook was confused. Had he mistakenly opened the hot water? No, that wasn’t the case. He was starting to think he had lost his mind. As soon as he put his hand under water again, the steam started. Unlike what anyone would have assumed, the water was icy cold. Jungkook swallowed as he closed the water. Suddenly his thoughts went to the unusual events that had happened that morning.

Shaking his head, Jungkook decided to forget everything again and go back to his life. But that thought didn’t last for long, as he noticed a faint blue hollow shining underneath his white shirt. His hand shaking as he pulled up his shirt to see a few blue lines on his skin. The color seemed so special and unique. Almost like…  
Almost like the liquid that was spilled on him the other day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please give kudos and comments, and also subscribe to the story if you want to see what happens :)


End file.
